Mixing bowls are commonly used in a normal mixing position in which the bowl rests on a flat base and the central axis of the bowl is vertical. When it is desired to stir the bowl's ingredients, it is common practice to tilt the bowl slightly, so that a stirring instrument may be positioned to easily enter the open mouth of the bowl. If a more vigorous stirring or whipping action is desired the tilt of the bowl may be increased slightly to facilitate more vigorous stirring movement of the operator's wrist and hand.
Heretofore, the typical mixing bowl, shaped generally semi-spherical or nearly so, has been characterized by smooth outside walls and surfaces which provide minimal resistance to sliding or slipping movement of the bowl over an undersupporting surface. This is particularly emphasized in tilted bowl positions in which the bowl is clearly unstable, requiring the operator to grip and hold the bowl with one hand while manipulating the stirring tool with the other hand attempting to maintain the bowl stationary. Since the support of the bowl during these operations is carried out largely by holding the bowl's rim with one hand, bowl stability is not at its best.